Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself!
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: You know how a Parent should always know where their child is? Even in adulthood? Yeah ... Toothless ... your parents are here. Not really much, just a little piece I put together. A Bit of Hiccstrid mentioned, and if you squint - RuffLegs.


It was, for once, a warm sunny day in Berk, and all the island inhabitants were taking the time to enjoy the rarity that is nice weather in this part of the archipelago, which in this case the Vikings were having a fun day out. The children were playing with the small forms of Terrible Terrors, the adults were taking the nice time to get their own lives a little organised (whether that be their home, work or family), the dragons were lazing about on anything that could keep the heat of their flames (there was a _few_ fires that needed to be put out that day) and lastly the Riders of Berk were simply gazing out at the ocean from the top of Raven Point.

In there small group they had all split up, Snotlout and Tuffnut had taken to rough housing it on the edge of the hill, even though they had already fallen down the same hill for the same reason three time previously that day. Ruffnut was spending the time to talk to Fishlegs about the Hideous Zippleback, and if one looked close enough they would see that Fishlegs was smiling with a tint of red on his cheeks. And finally on the very edge of the cliff were both Hiccup and Astrid, sat with the legs dangling down to the sea below, having both a very exciting and embarrising conversation.

"Are you sure you heard him say that Hiccup?" Astrid whisper shouted. She had rarely gotten this excited in the past, her first axe (coincidently made by Hiccup), her signature spiked skirt and pauldrons (also made by Hiccup) and the day she and Stormfly truly bonded together. But this was something else entirely!

"I-I'm certain Astrid! I w-was heading down the stairs when I saw dad hovering over the desk muttering to himself as if Loki himself had come down and possessed him. Then just before I can ask if everything is okay, I hear him mutter 'I wonder how much the Hoffersons want for a Bride Price?'" and with that Hiccup went back to blushing bright red, for the thoughts of where that could lead to were best to stay a full Red Death length away.

"Oh, oh Hiccup! This is brilliant, I mean I know were still quite young but this gives us a chance to get to know each other better! Who knows! Maybe I can get you wielding a proper weapon over than that dagger!" Astrid was truly happy, her parents wouldn't refuse for many reasons, first they knew about her relationship with Hiccup, second they liked the boy, for all his faults his was a nice lad, third the Hofferson's had been allies to the Haddocks for generations, and lastly the prestige that would come from it.

Hiccup once again blushed but this time he was smiling with joy. She wouldn't reject him! However his happiness quickly died when he noticed in the distance a huge thunderstorm coming this way.

"C'mon guys! We have to warn the village!" all immediately jumped on the dragons and took flight back to Berk.

-Line Break-

As they landed however it proved unnecessary for the teens as all the Vikings were rushing about preparing for the incoming storm.

All work however stopped when a terrifying roar ripped through the air and passed the island of Berk. This stopped all dragons from doing anything as well, for they hadn't heard that roar for almost 15 years. This was followed by another roar although smaller still terrifying in its ferocity.

Whilst everyone panicked about what this sudden dragon attack meant one particular individual crooned in happiness.

"You ok there bud?" Hiccup questioned Toothless, having never seen him this docile in quite a while. His question brought the attention of his friends onto both him and his dragon, though the latter barely noticed as he started to jump up and down along the edge of the cliff. Warbling all the while, causing everyone to stop and stare in confusion at the Night Fury, for they only saw him do this when Hiccup had been away for a while.

Slowly growing into view was the thunderstorm, and from that everyone realised what it was. "SKRILL!" "GET TO COVER!" However it was one shout that caught everyone's attention in particular. "WHAT IN VALHALLA IS THAT!"

Instantly everyone looked up in the sky as a huge shape could be seen through the dark clouds, illuminated by the lightning flashes behind it, eerily similar to that night last year at Dragon Island.

Slowly descending from the sky a huge dragon could be seen, with dark black scales, though smooth unlike may of its kind, its size was phenomenal just slightly smaller than that of the queen dragon, and it bore a striking resemblance to the death dragons (Whispering Death and Screaming Death). Aligned with this colossal new dragon was a slightly larger Skrill than the one they had faced off against previously, this one with dark purple scales that glinted in the lightning strikes.

Both dragons descended towards the Night Fury, who warbled warmly at the sight of them.

"Hiccup, do you realise what that dragon is, and _who_ they are?" Fishlegs huffed out as he ran up to him.

"Its a Roaring Death, and they are Toothless' Parents." Hiccup answer in disbelief.

Stoic's booming thunder echoed loudly through the Cliffside, making all attention fall on him. He was gazing at the dragon family in fascination as he spoke. "Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death indeed.

At that declaration all three dragons roared into the sky, the Roaring Death being the loudest one they had heard to date.

 **So what did you guys think of that little one shot. I wanted to do something like this for a while, a short story on HTTYD and when this floated into my head I knew I had it. SO? Love it? Hate it? Please leave your opinion in a review.**

 **TheMaddogMerc.**


End file.
